


Yes

by MichaelMell (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Animal Transformation, Corruption, Evil to good, Fusion, Good to Evil, Insanity, Kakarot - Freeform, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Sayian culture, goku becomes a Sayian for real, kakavege, mind corruption, ssj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if our hero, wasn't the hero anymore? What if the saviour of our earth, became he who destroys it? </p><p>With many of his friends already dead, and a waning chance of winning against Vegeta, Goku accepts the Prince's offer to fight beside his fellow Sayian. </p><p>Teamed up with Vegeta, Goku learns more than he thought he could, and becomes what he thought he couldn't: a Sayian. His Prince shows Goku everything he needs and more, but maybe Goku can teach Vegeta a thing or two as well. </p><p>The universe is at their mercy, but maybe it doesn't have to be. In a tale of gruesome murder and the corruption of a pure soul, love and hope can still be found; even by the coldest of hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be My Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note if it seemed familiar, I used the exact speech Vegeta used in DBZ when he asked Foku to join him in the beginning here, and I don't at all claim I wrote that portion of the chapter! 
> 
> This first part is short, but it's just an introduction so I'll make sure the next one will be longer than this!

    “Kakarot, I have a proposition for you. Vegeta stands over Goku, wind ripping through his hair as he stands tall ready to take on the other Sayian.  
    “I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully. I, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans would like to offer you, Kakarot, the opportunity to stand beside me in this conquest. With Nappa gone, I could use a good man.” Vegeta crosses his arms, giving Goku a smirk as he watches the other’s face carefully then extends a hand in his direction, jumping down from the rock formation he'd been perched on to stand before Goku.  
    “Think about it, we could rule the world together. You could have anything you desired, there's no one in the universe that could touch us. Nothing would be out of your grasp!” The prince takes a step forward towards Goku, hand still extended in an invitation to the other Sayian to take.  
    “Well? What do you say Kakarot?” Goku’s refusal catches in his throat, eyes resting on Vegeta’s outstretched hand. He might not make it through this battle in tact, but if Goku joins Vegeta.. But he can't, can he? Lately, a lot of stuff hasn't made sense to Goku. Why things happened the way they did for him, why he never knew he wasn't human, just the realisation that he's different. Everyone Goku cares about is human, save Piccolo, and Goku isn't. He's isolated from them now in a way he couldn't begin to explain to them. But Vegeta, Vegeta is a Sayian too. One of the only ones of Goku’s race left alive, and he wants Goku to fight with him. Can he really pass this up? But if he did then what would happen to his family? His friends? The earth even?  
    “Your time is almost up Kakarot, should I start preparing my first attack for yo-” Goku lunges forward, grabbing hold of Vegeta’s outstretched hand with both of his own. The prince is startled to no end, cutting off in the middle of his sentence to stare at the larger Sayian holding his hand.  
    “Yes.” Goku’s eyes meet Vegeta’s, wild and wide with shock and adrenaline pumping through him. The prince stutters something incoherent, his surprised gaze fixed on their hands.  
    “I want to go with you; to join and train with you.” Goku repeats his acceptance, using his hands to tug Vegeta closer to himself in case the shorter Sayian hadn't heard what he said the first time.  
    “Teach me how to be a Sayian.” Vegeta blinked, snapping himself out of his pure shock to register Goku. It's.. Most surprising for him to agree really, Vegeta was sure he would have to fight Goku and wasn't going to give him an offer at all. Right, well, Vegeta should probably say something.  
    “Al- alright Kakarot, I'll allow you to join me.” Vegeta is so good at making deals.  
    “Really? Alright!” Goku jumps up in the air, doing a fist pump but cutting his own victory short midair.  
    “We can't hurt any of my friends though, alright? No matter what, they don't get hurt.” That could put a damper on a good time, but really isn't all that power worth a few pathetic lives?  
    “Yes, yes, alright. I will spare your friends, and you will come and fight alongside me. But you will not refuse me when I give you an order Kakarot; I will show you what it truly means to be a Sayian, but you will respect me.”  
    “Yeah, alright, sure! When can we get going already?” Goku bounces on his heels with excitement, impatient to get  started with Vegeta.  
    “Kakarot, do you agree to follow my command and be my comrade on the battlefield?” Vegeta presses, looking for something to stir in Goku’s blood.  
    “Do you swear to fight alongside me and protect my life as a partner in the art of battle?”  
    “I swear Vegeta, I'll protect you as long as you do the same for me.”  
    “Perfect, then let's get started.”  


	2. Scouters and Fruits

    “Alright Kakarot, until we can get back you can use Nappa’s scouter. He won't miss it.” Vegeta picks the small machine up off the ground, tossing it at Kakarot and watching him catch it with ease. Kakarot stares at it for a second, bringing it up to his ear and trying to push it onto the side of his head.   
    “Stop, stop, here. It goes over your ear like this.” Vegeta stops Kakarot, clipping the scouter over his ear and turning it on for him. The small screen lights up, symbols flashing over it that Kakarot can't read.   
    “You can worry about reading it later, all you need it for now is not getting too far away from me. I don't want to track you down if you get yourself lost.” Kakarot nods once, tilting his head around and looking at things through the scouter as symbols pop up on the display.   
    “What's the stuff that comes up mean?” He asks Vegeta, kneeling down to look at some plants through the lense of his new scouter.   
    “I don't have time to teach you a language, but basically green means good and red means stay the hell away. For plants like that anyways.” Vegeta watches Kakarot look at things, watching the scouter light up as he goes. He can't read the display, but at least he won't poison himself eating something he shouldn't. Vegeta just killed one partner, his new one doesn't need to go dying too. Besides, Kakarot could be a real asset to Vegeta in his plans. Especially with the level of power he expressed while fighting Nappa. Kakarot turns his head up towards Vegeta, a display flashing up on his scouter and beeping a few times. He moves his head around a few times, from other things to Vegeta, to squint at the display.   
    “The scouter can identify me as your partner, or Nappa’s partner since it's calibrated to him. We can get one up and running for you after we get off this planet.” Vegeta motions for Kakarot to follow him, turning and glancing around before taking to the air. Kakarot has no problem keeping up, even as Vegeta speeds up and dips down closer to the ground to loose the other Sayian.   
    "You're fast, I'll give you that.” Vegeta lands, perching on a high tree branch and watching Kakarot do the same in an adjacent tree.   
    “So are you! I almost lost you a few times there!” Kakarot grins, hanging upside down on the branch he'd chosen to land on. He's such a child, though Kakarot doesn't look much younger than Vegeta.   
    “Kakarot, do you know your age?” Vegeta scowls at the other Sayian, watching him pick fruits from low branches of his tree and eat them as he swings.   
    “Yeah, Master Roshi taught me how to count high enough when I was a kid.” Vegeta lets out an exasperated sigh, watching Kakarot make a mess with whatever he's eating.  
    “And what is your age Kakarot?”   
    "Oh, I'm twenty-five!” Only twenty-five? That's a good five years younger than Vegeta himself, though Kakarot is much bigger and seems to be stronger than Vegeta. Kakarot tosses one of the fruits at Vegeta, who catches it without even glancing it's way and takes a bite. Juice gushes from the fruit, dripping down Vegeta’s lips and chin onto the front of his armour. It's not unusual for fruit to hold juice, but in this particular one it seems to be sweet and hold the flavour of the fruit itself. Vegeta assumes it isn't poisonous, as Kakarot’s scouter isn't warning him of any such danger and the other Sayian himself is eating them as well.   
    “What manner of fruit is this Kakarot?” The prince asks, taking another bite that yields even more juice than the first.  
    “Huh? Oh, these are peaches!” Kakarot tosses Vegeta another so he can examine it, looking over the fuzzy looking surface whilst still eating the one in his other hand.   
    “Interesting, this planet seems to have odd resources. And more than I originally predicted.” Vegeta doesn't take as much time to eat the second peach, unwinding his tail from around his waist and using it to swing down to the ground beside the tree.   
    “Alright Kakarot, that's enough lounging about. Let's get started on a little training shall we?”


	3. Tails

    “Here?” Kakarot stops walking, glancing back at Vegeta to confirm that this is where the prince wants to train.   
    “Yes, here should be sufficient.” The Sayian nods, looking around at their surroundings to be sure no humans are around to hear them.   
    “Now Kakarot, come here and face this stone. I suppose this would be easier if you were unconscious, but this will have to do.” Vegeta guides Kakarot’s hands to brace him on the rock, pulling his body back to arch towards the prince.   
    “Alright Kakarot, I need you to disrobe for me.” Vegeta sighs, hands resting on his hips as he waits for Kakarot to undress. His tail shouldn't be beyond coaxing, even if he claims it was permanently removed.  
    “That's a funny word Vegeta, what's it mean?”  
    “Just take off your damned pants and hold still you idiot.” The prince snaps, hand flicking up in preparation to smack Kakarot before twitching back to his side without striking the other Sayian. The prince’s tail flicks in annoyance as Kakarot takes his sweet time undressing, then just standing in front of him.   
    "Turn around like I had you before Kakarot, this is going to hurt and I need you braced on something.” Vegeta guides Kakarot's hands back to the rock, pulling his hips back towards himself. The prince squints trying to find any trace of Kakarot’s tail, finding barely a little nub of it sticking out. Well, if he pulled it out now, Vegeta would have to dig the tail out of the other Saiyan's skin which wouldn't be fun for either of them. Avoiding going too low, Vegeta wraps his fingers around the curve of Kakarot’s hips with both thumbs coming around just near the small nub of tail. Pushing first towards the nub, then pulling away Vegeta gives the skin on the base of Kakarot’s spine a good massage to coax his tail to start coming out so the prince can pull it out without too much screaming.   
    “That feels nice Vegeta.” Kakarot leans up further against the rock, laying his head down as his muscles relax under the small circles the Sayian prince is running into his skin. The tail is starting to come out of Kakarot’s skin, poking out enough to move a bit with enough space to wrap a hand around. But Vegeta isn't quite finished, enjoying the way Kakarot’s knees are starting to buckle and tilt in at the knee so they don't quiver. The prince goes on, forgetting what he was doing in the first place to move his massage up Kakarot’s lower back and to his shoulders as Vegeta moves up closer to the larger Sayian. Kakarot exhales dreamily, eyes flicked shut in relaxation as Vegeta’s thumbs press down at the tension between his shoulder blades and small hands rub down on his shoulders.   
    “Oh-” Vegeta looks down, Kakarot’s tail grabbing at his own now that it's extended to its full length without needing any pulling. Vegeta backpeatels, releasing his grip on Kakarot’s shoulders and pulling their tails apart. He whirls around, wrapping his own tail securely around his waist again and marching out into the surrounding forest to follow the scent of something the two Sayians can eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do that a little different, but while I was writing I guess I decided this was better! And I kept it, because it is pretty cute


	4. Bedtime story?

"Vegeta?” Kakarot’s eyes flicker open, head turning to look for the now absent Sayian that had been touching him just moments before. That was kind of strange, having Vegeta’s hands all up on Kakarot’s body like that and then gone the next. He's lived with Chi-Chi for five years, and they've certainly had some times together, but Kakarot has never felt so good and so relaxed under someone else's hands the way he just did under Vegeta’s.  
“Oh, hey! My tail!” Kakarot finds the familiar appendage stretching out from the base of his spine, swishing in the air and perking up when its owner notices it.  
“Hm, I guess I'll get dressed again. And make a hole in my gi for you Mr. Tail.” And Kakarot does just that, wrapping his tail around his waist like Vegeta does once he's redressed. And speaking of the Sayian prince, Kakarot can now smell him in the air, mingled with the scent of blood.  
“He must be out hunting, I'll leave him alone.” He decides, bringing down a decent sized tree and getting it apart to start up a fire for when Vegeta gets back.

By dusk, Vegeta returns with what looks like some kind of tiger over his shoulder, along with some fruits and berries he found along the way that looked edible. And upon inspection by Kakarot’s scouter, the variety of berries are found to be very much edible along with the fruits. While the meat is up cooking over the nice fire Kakarot started, Vegeta goes around and makes up a camp for the both of them in an expert fashion. He insisted that Kakarot watch the fire, going off somewhere for leaves even though there's enough right near their campsite.

“Damn it!” Vegeta tosses a rock through the forest, a tree in the distance cracking and falling when it hits.  
“I didn't even mean to do that! I don't need to be best building with this idiot!” The Sayian prince scolds himself loudly, knowing that he's far enough away from Kakarot not to be heard.  
“Alright, calm down Vegeta, it's just because he acts like a child. Once you get him accustomed to being a Sayian he'll be completely different. This will all go away.” He begins to talk to himself, going on about protective instincts towards children as he gathers up various things that Vegeta really isn't paying attention to. With arms bundled with things, Vegeta makes his way back to camp and begins setting up bundles of leaves wrapping some in the skin of the tiger he'd killed to make it softer like a pillow.  
“Wow Vegeta, you're good at setting up camp!” Kakarot looks up from the fire he'd been tending to, watching Vegeta flick around the site doing various things.  
“Shut up.” The prince snaps back, bringing his scouter up to his ear and calling his pod from where it had landed. Now that everything is set up, Vegeta can start getting Kakarot to look like a proper Sayian. Digging through his pod’s limited space, finding an extra set of armour is very easy and the prince is soon shoving it at Kakarot.  
“I'll finish this, go put these on.” He shoos the bigger Sayian away, casting his gaze up at the sky when he finds there nothing more to be done.  
“Does it go on like this Vegeta?” Kakarot comes back into the prince’s focus, bringing his eyes from the beautiful display of stars back to the other Sayian.  
“Yes Kakarot, like that.” Vegeta stands up, looking Kakarot up and down from all angles before nodding at his appearance.  
“It suits you Kakarot. You're a true Sayian, own it.” He doesn't smile, turning back away from Kakarot to thin out the fire a bit now that it's not being used for cooking anymore. And Kakarot definitely eats like a Sayian, if nothing else. They're both finished quickly, leaving bones off to the side and nestling down in the leaf nests.  
“Vegeta?”  
“What?”  
“Tell me a bedtime story?”  
“Absolutely not.” Vegeta sighs at the childish request, rolling his eyes even though they're already closed.  
“Please?”  
“Go to bed before I blast you into unconsciousness Kakarot.” The Sayian prince turns over on his side, not feeling the need to rest but not wanting to drag Kakarot out to train with him. They'll be doing enough sleeping on their way back to base, but Vegeta really just needs a break from dealing with this idiot. Freiza will straighten him out, though Vegeta doesn't plan to stay with his ‘lord’ very long after he does.  
“Vegeta?”  
“If you ask me to tell you a story, I'll kill you.”  
“Are we going to destroy the planet?” The question takes Vegeta aback, though it's expected since Kakarot has been living here.  
“Do you want to?” Vegeta hadn't really planned on it, since Freiza would gladly take training Kakarot over the planet, but he supposes that if he wants to destroy this planet before they go he could fetch a good price for it.  
“Of course not! So.. We aren't going to?”  
“Not unless you want to come back and do it.” Silence falls, and Vegeta finally gets to close his eyes and feel himself drifting off into-  
“Vegeta?”  
“Kakarot..” The Saiyan's voice takes a warning tone, tinged with annoyance.  
“Can we take Gohan with us?”  
“If we must.”  
“Thank you.”  
“...”  
“Goodnight Vegeta.”


	5. Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently began rewriting parts of this fic(nothing that already got posted, I just was unhappy with some of what I pre-wrote) and I'm having even more fun with it now! I'm really happy with the fic overall, even though it's nowhere close to the end(or even the middle)! And I hope y'all are enjoying it too!

Something is touching Vegeta when he wakes up; hair touching his cheek and something warm pressed up against his back. The half-awake prince shoves at the arms locked around his hips, mumbling angrily about gallet gunning whoever is touching him without permission. The arms around him squeeze tighter, hands pulling up at Vegeta's shirt and touching his skin.  
    “Stop touching me!” Vegeta's voice has more sleepiness than his anger, though he's started to squirm and kick back with his short legs to get Kakarot's arms off of him. Warm breath tickles Vegeta's neck, slow and calm enough to indicate that the idiot is still asleep; or at least Kakarot had better be asleep. The prince might to a little easier on him if that's the case. Vegeta's eyes snap open, a noise of startled anger ripping from his lips as his own hands pry Kakarot’s off of his tail and throw them back at him.   
    “Get off me!” The prince stands up, tail in his own hand as he smoothes out the fur and protects it from any more grabbing. Kakarot gets that stupid confused look on his face, pushing himself up onto his elbows to look at his surroundings.   
    “Woah, sorry Vegeta, guess I thought you were Chi-Chi.” Kakarot rubs the back of his neck, his apology not softening Vegeta's glare in his direction.   
    “Aw come on, don't be like that Vegeta!” The Sayian stands, extending a hand to grab onto the prince’s shoulder which is quickly slapped away.   
    “Touch me again and you'll loose your hands!” Vegeta snaps, grabbing up his armour piece from the ground and pulling it on over his shirt while still managing to look angry. He grabs Kakarot's scouter up off the ground, using it to call Nappa’s pod so Vegeta can prep both pods for a trip back to Freiza.   
    “If we're taking your half-breed with us, he needs to be here when the pods are ready to go.” Kakarot looks up, his armour half on when Vegeta had spoken to him. He nods, not getting the message and actually just wanting to get Gohan, calling the Flying Nimbus and hopping on to go find his son and the rest of his friends.

    “You guys! It's Goku!” Kakarot hears Bulma's voice first, hopping off the nimbus as his friends and family flock to him.   
    “Hey buddy!”     “Oh, Goku!”      “Daddy!” The Sayian is swarmed by hugs, picking up Gohan to give his son a proper one.  
    “We? Did you beat that guy?” Krillin asks, hands curled into excited fists and a grin on his face.   
    “Of course I did! But I have to go, uh, train now for a while! With Gohan!” Kakarot smiles his big, goofy smile, rubbing the back of his neck as he holds Gohan up with the other arm. He really doesn't want to keep Vegeta waiting when he's already pretty mad at him.  
    “Absolutely not! Our son is going home where he belongs and getting back to his studying!” Chi-Chi grabs at Gohan, her arms held back by the large hands of the Ox King.   
    “Come on Chi-Chi, why don't we all come inside and talk with Goku?” He suggests, giving Kakarot looks as he tries to calm down his daughter. The group agrees, herding into Kame house to sit down and ask Kakarot about his ‘battle’ with Vegeta. But, because nothing is easy, Bulma picks something off of Kakarot’s shoulder and looks up at it in the light.  
    “This doesn't look like your hair Goku, whose is it?” A dark brown hair is pinched between her thumb and index finger, drastically different from a strand of Kakarot’s own black locks. Well, shit. Kakarot doesn't know what to even say, with Bulma holding up what's definitely one of Vegeta’s hairs that he can't really explain.   
    “I dunno! Must be Vegeta's, huh?” Kakarot tries to laugh, the noise coming out a a strained and nervous screech resembling a dying animal. The smile he has on his face is very false, with both of Kakarot's eyebrows halfway up his forehead in an awkward way.  
    “Goku, what's that look on your face for?” Bulma frowns at her friend, looking back up at the hair then back to the Sayian.   
    "How did you get his hair on you Goku? There's not a scratch on you or any tears in your clothes, so he couldn't have gotten that close to you.” The smart girl furrows her brows at her friend of many years, noticing for the first time the outfit Kakarot is wearing, and the scouter over his right eye.   
    “Why are you wearing that stuff Goku? Where did you even get it?” Kakarot starts to sweat at his hairline, glancing around nervously as he tries to think of something to say.   
    “I..” Kakarot swallows, all eyes on him as his decision really hits him. He actually agreed to go with Vegeta. He said yes and followed his enemy off of the battle field to.. Kakarot isn't even sure what happened.  
    “I'm not really sure.” He says pretty honestly, looking down at himself then back up at his friends. Relief floods the faces of the Saiyan's friends, smiles replacing the uneasy looks. Even Chi-Chi looks happy to see Kakarot.   
    "Come on Goku, how about we get you cleaned up and in some real clothes?” His wife stands, handing Gohan to her father to reach out to Kakarot.   
    "We can leave Gohan here for a while, can't we?” Chi-Chi gives Kakarot a look that would be flirty for anyone that isn't Kakarot, but being an idiot he just grins and pulls his wife outside to call his nimbus. The Sayian is reasoning with himself that some time with his friends will straighten him out, make him stop thinking about Vegeta.   
    “Goku?” Kakarot looks down, realising that he'd been thinking about Vegeta instead of listening to his wife talking to him. But it looks like she asked him something.  
    “Of course Chi-Chi!” He grins, pretending that he'd heard what she'd said in the first place. She looks surprised, but then happy as she smiles up at Kakarot.   
    “Oh I'm glad Goku, it's been so long since we've had the house to ourselves and I'd hate to waste it.”   
  _‘Kakarot, when are you getting back?’_ The Sayian in question jumps at Vegeta's voice, having forgotten that they could communicate with the scouters. After touching down at their house, Kakarot tells Chi-Chi that he's going to grab some trees before running off into the woods.  
    “Hey Vegeta, do you think I could stay for a while?”  
    ' _What? Why would you think that's okay you idiot!’_  
    “Come on Vegeta, please? I promise I'll do whatever you want later, I just want a day or two here with them.” Kakarot pleads, feeling pretty weird about talking to himself out in the woods.   
    ‘ _Fine. But if you're not here in two days I'm dragging you out of there myself.’_  
    “Thank you! I promise I'll make it up to you Vegeta!”  
‘ _Have fun with your woman Kakarot, please take off your headset before I need to gouge off my ears.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have two other dbz fics I'm working on(and a colab with my friend Will) if you want to give any of them a read! I'm having a ton of fun writing Puppy Love, and An Angel in my Hell is in need of some idea help atm! And the colab fic is Raditz's Road to Redemption and it's slow going but super fun!(shameless self promo)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter; but it doesn't really need anything more

Kakarot drags a tree back up to the house, leaving it somewhere because he didn't actually need to get a tree.  
    “I'm back Chi-Chi! Oh, hey!” He smiles, waving at his human wife as he walks in. It seems like Chi-Chi is wearing something different than before, but Kakarot doesn't really notice as he walks into the house.  
    “Goku!” He turns, looking back at the woman as she seemingly protests him coming inside. And Chi-Chi is wearing something different, now that the Sayian is looking; some orange thing on the middle top and kind of middle of her that has funny looking patterns on them and don't look very comfortable.  
    “Yeah?” He blinks, watching her pull up her hair and pick at the uncomfortable looking fabric that doesn't cover very much of her at all.  
    “How do I look Goku?” She asks, doing something funny with her waist and walking up to Kakarot.  
    “You look the same as always Chi-Chi, with your hair up.” Two sighs hit the confused Saiyan's ears, one from his wife and the other from Vegeta. Kakarot had forgotten that Vegeta could hear, and unclips the scouter from his ear to put it on the table since he'd said he didn't want to hear Kakarot and Chi-Chi talking.  
    “Well, let's get you out of that funny looking uniform, yeah?” The Saiyan is pulled back into his and his wife’s room, where she lets her hair back down to sweep over her shoulders. She then lets the sides of the weird shaped thing she had on her chest off, letting it and what she had on her waist go onto the ground.  
    “Come on Goku, your wife missed you while you were gone.” Chi-Chi pulls Kakarot's hands up to touch her skin, a pleading look in her eyes as she asks her husband to touch her. But.. Kakarot doesn't really want to. Having his hands on Chi-Chi’s soft skin feels weird, and he wants to pull them back. So he does. Kakarot pulls his hands back, and does something he hasn't done in a while. He turns tail and flees.

Scouter in one hand, Kakarot flies through the mid-day air with wind whipping through his hair. He shouldn't have run, but on fight or flight Kakarot took to the skies and got the hell out of there. And where to go now? He could go back to Vegeta, but Kakarot isn't sure he wants to. Or maybe, he wants to go back to the prince too much. He doesn't even know what he wants anymore. Everything seems jumbled up, like there's no black and white anymore and everything is grey. Like there's no good choice but no bad one either.  
    “Goku; Kakarot, human; Sayian, Chi-Chi; Vegeta, eugh! I can't keep anything straight!” Kakarot tosses his scouter, landing down next to it and just screams. He screams, and he yells, and he cries and Kakarot just shouts out at nothing. And after completely shooting his voice, Kakarot drops to the ground and stops. He stops hearing the footsteps coming up to him, and stops feeling the hands taking hold of his shoulders. He stops seeing the Sayian prince’s concerned eyes, and stops caring about the warmth seeping from the body now close to his own. Kakarot just stops.


End file.
